


That Bloody Bike

by British_CupOfTea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Driving, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Motorbikes, Rain, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_CupOfTea/pseuds/British_CupOfTea
Summary: An AU where neither Sirius or Remus die during the Wizarding War.Sirius finally gets his bike back. Remus isn't too pleased with his wreckless driving.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	That Bloody Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'd like to start by saying this is a sequel to a fic I have yet to publish because I am currently writing it.
> 
> In the fic (I am writing) I will start with Wolfstar from when they first meet to the end of the Wizarding War (#theydon'tdie) 
> 
> This is just a mini sequel that I wrote in hopes to aid my Writer's block. It isn't very good - i didn't put much effort in. I wrote this in like 20 mins, oof.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sky was black as bullets of rain came hammering down onto the two men upon the motorbike. Remus Lupin clung to the other tightly. He clung to him so tight his arms ached.

"Slow down!" He screamed over the sound of passing cars.

"Never!" The muffled - drowned out - response came.

"Please!" Remus screamed once again.

"We're nearly on the country roads - things will be less hectic then!" 

"I don't care! Sirius Black, slow this bloody bike down or I'll roast you on a bloody spit and eat you!" 

And on that note, the bike picked up speed, roaring through the slowly dying traffic and into unlight streets. 

"Fucking hell Sirius!"

Buildings vanished behind them as they drove deeper into the untouched moorland that they lived on. Trees twisted and turned around them as the wind howled, competing with the sound of the drum-beating rain.

The bike revved, "Hold on tight!" Sirius yelled back at him.

Remus screwed his eyes shut, his arms not being able to cling any tighter to Sirius.

"YOU BASTARD!" The taller man screeched as the bike took off from the ground, rain hammering at his helmet. The bumpy sensation from the concrete, eroded tarmac, road fading away from beneath them.

"We're nearly home, chill out!" Sirius chuckled, suddenly diving before swooping back up.

"You and your- bloody fucking bike!" Remus cried out, "I should've told Hagrid you didn't want it back!"

The pair flew in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Remus relaxing a little as Sirius stopped driving like a fool. He gently moved his fingertips, touching the seams of the leather jacket.

Almost jinxing himself, Sirius picked up pace as they flew overhead a series of trees, "Maybe I should drop you off here!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DARE-"

"I know!" 

"Fuck you!" Remus yelled as the bike began to nose dive downwards back onto the road, the bumpy feeling returning.

The bike ran through a large puddle, soaking both occupants right through.

"Shit! Oh well, we're nearly home!" Sirius chirped, his voice barely audible over the rain.

\-------------------------------------------------

When the bike pulled into the gravel drive, Remus finally felt himself properly relax. He let out a groan of frustration as he let go of Sirius' body and slid off of the bike. The fear of falling off, crashing into a ditch or driving into a sheep or cow faded away.

"You're insane." He panted.

"I know." Sirius smirked, his face now visible as he'd taken off his helmet and tucked it under his arm. His hair was being soaked through as the rain continued to hammer down on them.

Remus stared at him through his helmet and shook his head defeatedly, "Inside, now, or you'll freeze us both to death." 

The shorter man smirked before grabbing his hand and skipping towards the front door, making sure to jump into large puddles on the way.

"You child, Sirius. You utter child." Remus sighed as they stood into the warm and dimly lit house.

The calming, homely feeling hitting them both, making them relax fully. Moony removed his soaked trainers and shoved them under a radiator, hanging his coat up on top before his partner did the same.

He glanced over at Sirius, who was staring down at the floor, watching himself drip muddy water onto the ground in fasciation. 

"Idiot. Come here." His other half guided him from behind into the downstairs bathroom, pulling a large fluffy towel off of the radiator and swaddling Sirius in it. "I should've put a drying charm on us…" he grumbled

"Meh. I like this." Smoke grey eyes looking up at him, lovingly. "You get to hold me."

"Oh Sirius…" He murmured, burying his face into his wet locks. "What am I going to do with you?" He felt the smaller man shift around, so they could hug each other.

"I love you, Moony." Sirius whispered into Remus' shoulder.

"I love you more."

"Lies, Moony, lies." He sniggered.

Remus brought his hand up and began to run his fingers through Sirius' wet curls, which were starting to dry off in the hot bathroom, "Come on, Pads, let's go to bed."

His husband leant back to look into his eyes, "It should be nice and warm in bed, I left two hot water bottles there."

Remus smiled, nearly mischievously, "Race you into bed."

"What? You think you can undress quicker than I can?"

Without another word, the "oh so sensible and mature" Remus Lupin stepped back and took off, leaving Sirius standing, dripping in the bathroom.

"Ah…" 

\-------------------------------------------------

"We should get a dog."

_"What?"_ Remus groaned, turning over, his bare skin brushing against his husband's.

"It could be our child."

"Sirius if you want a child- why are we having this conversation at 2am?"

The man beside him shrugged, "I'm just saying, it would be nice to have someone to come home to."

"Looking after a child - a pet - is a hard thing to do." 

There was a silence where Sirius seemed to contemplate something.

"We could have, slash, adopt a baby instead."

Remus' eyes widened as he flipped over to see his husband staring at the ceiling, "A baby?"

"The wizarding world is safe, Remus. Harry is safe. We're all safe. It's safe and we're not getting any younger AND I know I said to Harry we'll all be a family but-"

"But?"

"He has his own family. Ginny." 

Remus sighed, pulling him in closer, "Okay. We'll see, but if we do, you'll have to promise me one thing."

Sirius' eyes lit up, "Go on, anything."

"Slow down on that bloody bike of yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammatical mistakes or if the text it self isn't that great. Kudos and Comments are always welcomed!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
